Maximum Ride: Best Day of My Life
by lil-mustache
Summary: After the apocalypse, we met a kick butt girl named Penny, but does she have a plan to take Dylan back to Itex for Hans to experiment and craft? Leaves you with a cliff-hanger but next one coming soon! Will be called: Maximum Ride: Penny's Plan.


Max POV: Have you ever felt like your day just couldn't get worse? Yeah, well try having a responsibility as big as oh, I don't know, saving the freaking world on your hands, plus having an apocalypse come along and ruin your day. Ha, and you thought your life was going swell!

Anyway, something good had to happen to me at some point and luckily, today's the day. So, like every other joyous day in my life, Jeb and Hans showed up to our hut on the cliff/beach thing. They claim they walked 20 miles just to find us but seriously people, am I that appealing? Anyways I called for my mom and the flock and everyone but Ig and Ella showed up and that means they're probably off getting coconuts, I mean, they better be or I'm gonna kick Iggy's butt right into next week.

"Hello Max, flock," Hans did this weird head nod thing.

I decided to play it cool, "Sup,".

Then Jeb spoke up, " Listen, Max, do you remember the talk we had about after the apocalypse?". He was all nervous, just how I like it.

"Oh god, not this again Jeb, Max will do it when she wants to not because she has to," Angel said. That's when I got the picture.

"No, no, no! I am not gonna produce heirs or have babies or whatever! This is all just a bunch of bull, I haven't even seen any of those special kids you told me I would rule after the apocalypse, so what's the point of having a baby?!". Of course, out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang tense and well, I'm not even gonna tell you what Dylan did. God, is it always this hard to say your ex's name? Actually, this is the first time Fang and Dylan could stand in the same room since I had told Fang I loved him.

"Hans, not another word, now get out or I'll let Max loose on you," my mom threatened. Please say another word, Hans! I haven't punched anyone since, hmmmm, last week?

"Please Ms. Martinez, we know this is a hard subject to stay on especially with the kids in here but we have gathered all of the Gen 77 kids in a base about 30 miles back. I'd say about 1,000 are over there just waiting for their leader. Now can we discuss producing heirs?" Jeb started the talking now.

"Jeb, I know Max has fulfilled her duty of saving the world, kind of, but still, she's only 15! There is no way in anyone's right mind would I let my baby have a baby," You go girl!

"Well, then maybe E-" Hans got cut off.

"No, we discussed this Hans, only Max can do it. And Martinez said that in no way she would let her baby have a baby so, obviously Ella's her baby," Jeb smirked. God, can I be 'let loose' now? I glanced over at my mom and boy, I think she would have held a gun to Jeb's head right about then. Or let me loose along with the rest of the flock. All of this arguing went on forever, everyone having their say and of course Nudge agreed with Hans and Jeb. Was I the only one who could actually just like, die right now?

"Okay! I'll do it but not til' I'm 21," I was so annoyed the words came out before I even processed them in my own head. Okay, if you would have seen a certain someone's face, you would have thought that someone's mom got murdered, or puppy, maybe.

Dylan POV: Sometimes, I feel like I wanna just go and kill myself. I have failed my mission, lost trust of the flock and now Max and Fang would have a baby. Ms. Martinez was probably even more surprised than I am with Max's words which is saying something. Her face was as pale it could of been a vampire's. Her eyes so wide, you could land a jet on them and jaw all the way to the ground, literally.

"Well then, I'll be going then," she walked out the door. Max must have gotten it too cause she ran after her along with her entourage, Fang. I then regretted not going with them because Hans was staring right at me with that crazy spark in his eyes.

"Dylan, we thought since your life is now totally useless, I am free to do some science experiments that will literally blow your mind!" He said. I knew I could take him but the thought of going through what Max went through kinda gives me nightmares. Then I got offended.

"Uh, excuse me? I may have failed my mission, I might have lost the most important person to me but I am not useless! Besides, the flock has kinda grown on me and I would kill to be with them everyday for the rest of my life. So sorry, Hans, find another experiment to fail at, this one's not going down without a fight," I'm surprised I came up with it but I'd do anything for the flock and I feel like I can keep them all safe with my eyesight and the whole extra strength thing. I think I saw Nudge tearing up and Gazzy was like, wide-eyed. Angel came up to stand beside me and she crossed her arms. I felt happy they felt like they could trust me now but just then, Hans did that finger whistle thing. About 20 people with lazer red eyes and rock hard fists came down into the house. I couldn't believe it, one grabbed Jeb and a few came in with Max, Fang and Dr. Martinez in their grips. Oh crap, was all I could think.

Penny POV: I was made for this, I thought. You're nothing but a clone, a fighting clone. I work for Hans, he had created me. After the apocalypse, Hans had used me to help recruit all the other clones he had set wild out into the world and Dylan was next on the list. I couldn't help it, he was kinda cute, but I also automatically hated him, for he had failed his mission. I looked over at Hans and he barely nodded. I was ready for this, he had told me this would be my hardest battle yet. I slowly counted down from five on my fingers behind my back to signal the others to do the same. Then we got to one. The moment I've waited for my whole life.

We all charged and predictably, they were ready. The dirty blonde had escaped already and so had the dark and mysterious one. They were pretty good, but no match for me. I ran up to the dark one and karate chopped his stomach, then topped it off with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. But he was no wimp, he was good, I had to admit. He landed a couple blows to my side and kicked me in the chest. I lost my breath for a second. Then, the dirty blonde came up and punched me in the jaw. That was it, I was done fooling around. I pushed away my backup behind me and landed a hard hit to the blonde's nose. It immediately started gushing blood. I smiled to myself but then again the dark guy came up and kicked me in a place no man or woman should be kicked. I kneeled over but gained strength really fast. I gave him a head butt and ducked another one of his punches. Then my good friend, Harry came up beside me and took over.

I could see Dylan fighting with three of my colleagues and he was beating them. I ran over and jumped on his back when it was turned to me. He struggled after I had a tight, firm grip on his neck. I always win with this move, I use it on the strongest of the idiots, but Dylan was no idiot. He got to the floor and pried apart my grip. Then we were rolling and tumbling on the ground. Once he was on top of me, he used a move only I was taught. He positioned his leg on my stomach and kept my hands to the floor. There was no way up, it was another kind of choke hold, but one that always, always works.

Soon, Hans and Jeb called it off, told us to retreat. It actually worked and we all got up and all of my colleagues left, headed back to base. Except me. I stayed with Hans for he had ordered me to.

"Penny, I thought you could handle this," Jeb angrily looked from me to Hans,"We need to get Dylan away from here. We either fight or persuade," he continued.

"I've got an idea," I say, "meet me at the base,". Then I used my super speed to run all the way back to Itex.

Max POV: Now you may be wondering why in the world would that have been a good day, but lemme tell you, having a fight with someone good adds up to a pretty cool day. Plus that day, was the day we first saw Penny. We didn't know it yet, but we would be seeing a lot more of her in the future. . .


End file.
